xenoverse_sub_marvel_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan
One of the 8 main characters is Vulcan. Vulcan, A.K.A Hugo Ramirez, was from a different superhero universe that was previously the main universe for me and my friend's characters. That universe is now gone. The only reason that Hugo was saved from that and transported to the Xeno-verse is Darkness. Darkness is the main villain in the major event of 'Darkest Day 2' when Hugo had a working name in the form of Fireboy, Darkness "kills" him. Really what happens is Darkness transports him into the Aether, a sort of Purgatory for the Multiverse. Later, in 'The Star That Damned Everyone', there are 4 after-credit scenes, one of which shows a figure in the dark at an airfield. The figure turns around and a familiar face reveals himself as Hugo Ramirez, with fiery eyes and a motive for revenge. Although there is no explanation for how Hugo escapes the Aether, he did. And he will soon figure out... VULCAN - ROUGH DRAFT Later in his solo outing, Hugo is joined by a scientist, Kate Graham, and her assistant, Donny Vernin. Hugo meets the two newby scientists after his rage consumes him and at the aforementioned airfield, he creates a very massive warning for the above-world to see. "THE GOD OF FIRE AWAKES". After Kate takes Hugo in to investigate him, he escapes with ease. The problem is that Hugo has no idea who he is. He has no idea where the fire is coming from. So Hugo goes on a chaos spree trying to figure out who he is until he runs right back into Kate and Donny. He decides to stick with them. Kate and Donny go on to help Hugo find out who he is, while secretly Donny is offered to capture Hugo. He does. Hugo is kept captive by an unknown man for 3 days. Kate finds out Donny did this and reports him to the head scientist. Donny is never seen again. Kate goes after Hugo. When she does eventually find Hugo, he is bloody and beaten. She tries to get him to respond, but he doesn't. She believes Hugo is dead, and that she will be dead soon when 'BANG'. The unknown man shoots his gun at Hugo's shackles and unlocks him. He is revealed to be Charlie Lyons, Reburn's right-hand man from the previous universe, known as Ultima. Charlie drops his gun and tells Kate that he isn't there to hurt her or Hugo. He helps her pick Hugo up and put him in the back of her car. Meanwhile, Hugo is in a dream-of-sorts. His past is revealed to him by another unknown figure who tells him that he is meant for something evil. Hugo wakes up, with all of his memories, but still with no idea how to control his powers. He is told that Charlie was the man who captured him, but Hugo disagrees. Hugo tells Kate and Charlie that the man said his name was Luke and was here to take out the "excess". The "excess" is the 2.2 billion people who escaped from Ultima to the Xeno-verse. Hugo and Charlie were considered part of that 2.2 billion. Hugo and Charlie make Kate disband from the group even though she argues to let her stay. Then, the two travel to where Hugo arrived in the Xeno-verse. And Luke is there waiting for him, dressed exactly like Charlie. Charlie shoots at Luke 3 times, aiming for his abdomen. Luke easily cuts all of the bullets out of the air with a card. Charlie and Hugo look at each other, then move forward. Hugo tries to activate his powers by thinking of something that channels his rage, to no effect. Charlie goes hand-to-hand with Luke and fails immensely. Luke mortally wounds Charlie with a blade through his mid-section. Then, when Hugo goes to try to fight Luke off, Katie shoots Luke in his hands. He drops the card and shortsword he was holding. Katie helps Charlie into her car and bandages his wound up to prevent blood loss. Luke in this time gets away, and Hugo walks toward Katie to thank her and to leave. Then, the two silos everyone fought at explode, ingulfing Hugo and blasting Katie and Charlie in her car against a building. Luke walks back out and Katie tells him. "Hugo uses the fire. You just helped him." and she smirks. Then Luke turns around... and Hugo still isn't seen. Katie starts to wonder if the fire made at the airfield was even Hugo. Luke grabs Katie from her car and leaves Charlie in the rubble. He throws her to the ground and says, "In advance, know that I am sorry for killing you. But this." He points at the fire and the smoke cloud rising. "This was not meant to happen, and you can't remember it." He shoots the gun and kills Katie. He walks back to where Charlie was, to find he escaped. Luke looks around and sees no blood trail, smell, or any sign of him. He throws his gun at the ground in rage. While this is happening, Katie is revealed to not have died. She starts crawling away when someone stops her. She looks up to see, Charlie motioning for her to get up. Charlie patches up her bullet wound and tells her to follow him. They start to run away when Luke spots them. He throws 3 cards and hits Charlie in his legs. Still, Charlie and Katie get in a car and start to leave. Katie screams at Charlie to not leave Hugo, that she knows he is still there. Charlie tells her to get ahold of herself, and as they are driving off, their wheels are popped. Charlie taps on his wrist, and an emergency caller pop up. Then he remembers his friends are dead, and he slowly puts it away and prays to himself. Charlie gets out of the car and shoots 5 bullets at Luke. Luke is hit by one, in his shoulder. He shrugs it off. Luke throws 2 more cards at Charlie and cuts his legs more, deep. Charlie cries in agony. He falls to the ground and tells Katie to be as quiet as possible, and get away. Then, they see a bright figure walking towards them from the silos. Hugo is alive, and quite familiar with his powers now. He is engulfed with flames, with his body and clothes still intact. Hugo's eyes glow with fiery fury. He floats up and blasts Luke with a fireball. Luke dodges the fire and throws a card at Hugo. The card surprisingly survives the layer of fire around Hugo and pierces his skin. The wound is immediately healed and Hugo engulfs Luke in the fire. Luke's clothes melt off, to reveal a crimson steel and nano-tech enhanced armor suit. Luke is a familiar person. Splicer. Hugo doesn't know this though. Hugo lets Luke know this. He lands on the ground to a severely weakened Splicer, and tells him in an inhuman voice, "I am the god of fire!" and punches him unconscious. Hugo's fire aura dies out and he walks towards Charlie and summons a small flame and heals his wounds. He does the same for Katie. Hugo goes to put Luke in the back of the car, but he is gone when he gets there, Luke is gone. They all drive away from the fiery destruction.